


Hella depressing JohnxKarkat

by MyLife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Sadstuck, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLife/pseuds/MyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets beaten on a daily basis, Karkat gets pissed. What could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which John gets the shit beaten out of him

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first upload. Constructive critisism would be helpful. Thx guys.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Egbert!" I heard a yell just as I walk out of the campus . I recognized its owner easily and quickened my pace. "Hey don't ignore me, fag!"

I turn my head ever so slightly and see him running towards me with an wicked grin, his two tagalongs following close behind.

I try to ignore them, hoping that maybe for once they'll get bored. That maybe they'll find someone different to torment. But of course today lady luck is not on my side.

Instead I feel a tight grip grab my shoulder and spin me around harshly to face him. Eridan. "You don't FUCKING ingnore me when I talk to you, got it?" 

I nod weakly, and cast my eyes towards the ground. He grabs me by the colar of my shirt. "You look at me when I'm talking to you, freak!" Then he throws me to the cold, frosted ground.

The air gets knocked out of me as I land. I barely have time to catch a breath before they start on me. First a kick to the chest. Then another to the gut. Then another. Eridan nods at his lackeys Equius and Vriska, and they add their shoes to the chorus.

I try to protect myself as best I can but I know it's useless. I feel the blood running down my face as one kicks my nose, with a crunch. Another lands a shot to my crotch. There isn't much I can do but let them pummel me as usual.

The barrage continues longer than usual, and before long my vision starts to tint with black. Finally the footfall stops, and I lay there limply, unable to move.

"Go home and tell your boyfriend we don't need faggots around here!" Eridan hisses. He turns to leave, but turns back towards me at the last moment and spits on me.

I try to get up off the frosted ground once the group leaves, but fall back onto it. Exhausted. Defeated. Unconscious.


	2. In which FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just. Complete. Fluff.

"John! John! Oh Gog, oh fuck. Come on... please." I hear the voice as if from inside a tunnel. It echoes and bounces around inside my battered skull.

I moan and open my eyes.

"Thank Jegus!" Karkat leans down and hugs me tightly, and I wince. Then seeing my pain he quickly releases me. "Oh God sorry, I was just so scarred that you..." he doesn't finish, but his wide eyes and tear streaked cheeks say it all.

Painfully Karkat helps me sits up. I clutch my ribs and gasp for air. As I wipe the now frozen spittle from my face I take a look around. Its pitch black out and frost covers both me and the ground. I shiver and rub my hands together. How long had I been lying here?

"Who did this to you John? I'm gonna hunt them down and-" I cut him off.

"-don't." I say weakly.

"John I cant let this keep happening! This is the third time I've found like this, and its definately not the first time you've cone home with bruises or black eyes! These fuckasses are gonna kill you one of these times!" He practically screams.

I shake my head and sigh. I don't want any more violence. Revenge doesn't suit me.

Karkat looks at me and notices how purple my lips are and how hard I'm shivering. His anger dissipates immediately and is replaced by worry. He takes his jacket off and pulls it around my shoulders, protectively.

"Lets get you home." He says draping my arm around his shoulders and pulling me to my feet. 

He practically has to drag me, and it doesn't help that I have to stop to cough up blood every other step, but somehow we survival the 10 minute walk and make it back to our appartment. 

I fall exhausted onto the couch. Karkat runs to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit, still on the counter from last weeks attack.

I check my watch and realize its a little after 11pm. I was out in the November cold for over 6 hours. I'm lucky I don't have hypothermia.

Karkat comes back and helps me out of my shirt so that he can study the damage. He gasps as soon as my shirt comes off. I look down at my chest and see nothing but purple and black. There isn't any normal skin left. All of it is swollen painfully. I can even make out a few actual shoes marks within the colors.

"John, seriously. I need to know. Who does this to you?" He asks softly, on the verge of tears. Again I shake my head, unwilling to answer.

He sighs and gets to work wrapping my ribs tightly and cleaning the blood off me. He has gotten good at it by now. I try to help but he just slaps my band down and tells me to let mhim do. Then he sets my broken nose back into place and I let out a yelp of pain.

"Sorry." He apologizes, before continuing his work.

When he's done he hands me a few pills for the pain and I swallow them dry.

"You wanna sleep here or your bed bed?" He asks.

As easy as it would be to just lay here, I'd rather sleep in my comfortable bed, warmed by my thick blankets. 

"Bed." I moan quietly, and he helps me to my feet and drags me to my bedroom. Then he lays me gently on the bed. He then turns around and reaches into his pocket.

I hear a clattering sound as prices of glass slide from his hand to the dresser, and then the twisted, gnarled, frame of my glasses. I must have forgotten them in all of the hussle.

"I'll be back in a sec." Karkat whispers as he scurries across the hallway and into his room.

A minute later he tiptoes back, dressed in his baggy pajamma pants, and shuts the door slowly behind him. He crawls into the small bed and presses himself against me. His heat feels nice against my frozen body and I find my self smiling tiredly.

"It ok if I sleep here tonight?" He whispers into my ear, as he gently wraps his arms around me.

I nod sluggishly as the meds kick in. 

I feel his lips move against my ear as he whispers. "John. How do toy always get into these messes?"

I try to answer but instead find my tired eyes shtting, as I drift into a nicer, warmer kind of darkness than the kind experienced earlier.


	3. In which Karkat finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finds out who beats and bullies John. How will he ready?

I wake up slowly, knowing that pain waits for me in the world of the waking. But i also know karkat waits there so I pry my eyes open. I turn my head surprised to find him not on the bed. Usually he sleeps till after noon. I realize, then that sun assaults the room brightly even through the heavy shades covering the windows. 

I check my watch and see it says 1:27. I try to scramble out of bed but let out a yelp as pain flares through my body.

Karkat runs in. "You ok?"

"Ok?!?! Of course I'm not! I skipped out on my college classes! Why didn't you wake me up?!?" John yells hoarsely.

He sits down next to me on the bed. "Fuck, Egbert. Js that whag your worried about? It's fine I called the campus and said you had the flu. Your not gonna have your scholarships taken away the easily!" 

I let out a relieved sigh. One less thing to worry about today. 

"Hey, you hungry? There's breakfast." Karkat smiles.

"Breakfast? At 1:30 in the afternoon?" I ask

"Well its not really 'breakfast' so to say. More like I ordered pizza this morning."

I grin and let him pull me to my feet. Then I wrap my arm around his shoulders and we struggle to the couch.

The TV's on and some movie I've never seen is playing, which surprises me.

"Wacha watching?" I ask as he hands me some pain mess and a slice of pizza.

"Some foreign flick I'd never heard of. Its about this guy who...." Karkat goes on to describe what had happened so far in the movie but I stop listening. Instead my thoughts drift to my problem at school. This had been going on since the beginning of the year, and it's been getting worse. I didn't want it to end up in more violence and/or Karkat going to prison for murder. What could I do?

Karkat notices my furrowed brow and grabs my hand. "Hey. Don't worry. We'll figure this out, ok?"

I nod unconvinced. I know the only way that this is gonna end is with somebody dead.

Suddenly the door bell rings. I start to get up but Karkat gently pushes me back down. "I'll get it."

I lean back against the couch as he opens the door.

"Hey there, is John home?" The bloods drains from my face as I realize who's at the door. 

"Depends who's asking." Karkat replies no longer keeping the sweet caring tone he had only moments ago.

"Just a friend from school. I heard he was... sick.... and brought him a card." Eridan says.

"I'll give it to him." Karkat nods and closes the door clutching a plain white envelope. He tosses it to me before plopping down on the couch again.

I stare at it hesitantly, unsure if I should open it or not. Karkat notices my reluctance.

"Aren't you gonna open it?"

I nod not wanting to make him suspicious. 

I rip open the envelope and can't find anything inside at first. Then I realize that a small folded up piece of paper is tucked inside. I pull it out and read.

There was only one sentance written.

"Hope you learner your lesson, fag."

Karkat leans over my shoulder to see what it says. His eyes widen as he processes what he's reading. Suddenly he understands. His eyes cloud with anger.

"That was him wasn't it? Is this why they're beating you up? Cause of me?!?" I don't get a chance to answer before he jumps to his feet and runs out the door, sprinting after Eridan.

"Kartkat stop!" I yell chasing him painfully. Thanking God that I took those pain pills earlier.

By the time I reach him he already has Eridan pinned against a brick wall, his fist pulled back, ready to swing. He only gets one shot in, right in the cheek before I grab his arm to stop him.

"Kar please..." I say pleadingly looking into his eyes. At first he gets ready to brush me off and punch again, but he sees the single tear running down my cheek and drops his arms.

Eridan falls to the ground and scrambles away, clutching one hand to his injured cheek. He turns back to look at us before.running off in the other direction.

I grab his hand and and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you."


	4. In which John walks home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's worried but John wont listen to reason. Mistakes will be made...

"I don't want you going back. Not alone at least." Karkat is pacing back and forth as I brush my teeth and go about getting ready for the day. 

It's two days later and I feel much better than before  
Though my ribs still are black and purple,the pain has subsided to a dull ache now.

"I'll be fine." I say lamely as I put in my contacts, since my glasses are still broken.

"No you wont be. How about I come pick you up after all your classes are over? I can walk you home."

"No way." I reply quickly. I imagine him trying to take on Equius, the college's top athlete. He would snap karkats neck like a toothpick.

"John!"

"I said no Karkat! I can take care of myself!" I yell back

"No you can't! Otherwise this fucking shit wouldn't have happened in the first place!" 

The comment stings me like a slap. I want to end this convesation before it gets any worse so I walk out he front door, and just before it closes behind me I flip him off through crack.

≈♥≠

The day goes smoothly. I get from class to class without even seeing Eridan and his posse. By the time I finish my last class I have almost convinced myself the he stayed home today.

Then I hear it, as I'm halfway home. "Hey gaytard! Where's your boyfriend?" 

I turn and face Eridan. He has a big bruise on his cheek still but he's as wicked as ever.

"I asked you a question pretty boy." He jeers.

"I don't know. Maybe he's screwing you mom, douche."

Eridan looks taken a back. I'm not sure where my sudden confidence came from but it doesn't last long.

"You bastard!" He says taking a swing at my face.

I duck and the punch flies over my head. Infuriated Eridan yells at his posse. "Don't just stand there! Grab him!"

Equius steps forward and tries to grab me, but I turn and run. I hear Eridan scream then the slap of footsteps on the concrete behind me. 

I don't know where I'm running. I just keep going until my bruised ribs burn and ache to much for me to take. I see a copse of trees ahead and I run towards it.

I quickly duck into the foilage and begin climbing the nearest tree.

A minute later the others catch up and circle around my tree.

"You can't stay up there forever!" Eridan yells.

He picks up a small rock and tosses at me. It hits the right side if my forehead and I feel blood leak out. He picks up another rock and gets ready to chuck it when suddenly someone is tackling him to the ground slamming their fists into his face.

"Karkat!" I yell half overjoyed half scared.

Equius pulls Karkat of him and throws him to the ground. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here."

From the ground Eridan moans, unconscious. Equius looks at Karkat then at Eridan. He nods at Vriska and they each grab one of Eridans arms and slings him over their shoulders.

"Next tome you wont be so lucky." He growls.

Karkats watches them menacingly until they leave. Then he turns to me to watch as I climb down from the tree. "You ok John? I came to pick you up but you were already gone. Then I heard you two yelling at each other and..." he trails off as he reaches up to wipe the blood from my head.

"I'm fine thanks to you. Sorry about this morning." I smile at him. A meek one at first, but then a full blown grin when he smiles back.

I wrap my arms around him in a tight embrace. We hold it for a good minute before finally breaking off. We look into each others eyes, and decide. Next time Eridan shows his face we'll take him together.


	5. In which shit. goes. down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan strikes back, and there ARE consequences. BIG ones.

Eridan didn't show up though. Not for a day. Then one became three. Then a week. Then two. Karkat still walked me home everyday though, and we never let our guards down. But still it came when we were unprepared.

≠♥≈

I woke up that night needing to piss. I realize I'm on the couch with Karkat curled into a ball beside me snoring softly. We must have fallen asleep while watching Terminator. I shake the drowsiness out of my eyes and get up slowly so I don't wake Karkat.

I tiptoe to the bathroom and close the door. Just as I'm pulling down my pants the window flies open and Equius jumps in.

I yelp and pull my pants up not knowing what to do. Equius on the other hand has a plan. He puts his hand around my throat and pushes me up the wall.

I kick and try to break free but it gets harder ever seccond as my lungs scream for air. I see him smile at me crookedly before everything goes black.

≠♥≈

I open my eyes surprised that I'm still alive. I'm lying on the bathroom floor, alone. Equius is nowhere to be found. I have no idea how long I was out for, maybe minutes maybe hours.

Then I realize I don't know where Karkat is! I pull myself to my feet and sprint out of the room.

I sigh with relief as I see him lying on the couch. Then I notice the red stain that surrounds him. Blood.

"Karkat!!!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs, tears spilling out of my eyes.

I run to his side and see the bullet wound in his shoulder. I feel for a pulse and don't feel it at first. Then it litters weakly against my fingers.

I run to the phone and dial 911.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?"

"My boyfriend! He's been shot! He's dying!"

≠♥≈

I spent the next few days at the hospital or the police station. The police asked who had done this. Who had shot Karkat and left brusied hand marks on my throat? I don't tell them. No longer out of fear, but because I want revenge. It was one thing when the called me names, or kicked me, but now they've crossed the line. 

The rest of the time I'm at the hospital, waiting by Karkat's side for him to open his eyes again. For him to smile and whisper in my ear that be loves me again. 

The doctors tell me how lucky he is to be alive. The bullet pierce a lung, and he lost a lot of blood. Too much. Now he lies unconscious and unmoving in a coma, being kept alive by nothing more than machines.

The thought of him not waking up is unbearable. It makes me want to go cry in a corner at the same time as it enrages me. I want Eridan to pay.

But I wait instead for Karkat. Hoping, waiting he'll wake up soon. After spending the first two nights in hospital without sleep, the doctors told me to go home and get some rest. "We'll call you if his condition changes." They tell me dismissively.

I don't want to leave but I get pushed out of his room and I'm too tired to protest.

≈♥≠

When I get home I crash on my bed. Exhausted. 

I dream that me and Karkat are walking down a path, holding hands. Its a warm autumn day and a warm breeze tickles me cheek. The sun shines through the orange, falling leaves in the treetop canopy above us. I couldn't be happier.

Suddenly a shot rings out and Karkat fall to the ground clutching his chest. I move to help but suddenly my limbs won't follow my commands. I stand there staring at Karkat as he lies on the ground bleeding.

"John... why? Why would you do this too me?" Karkat whispers between bloody coughs.

I try to reply. Tell him it wasn't me, it was Eridan when I suddenly feel something heavy in my hand.

I look down and see the my hand is holding the gun used to shoot him.

Karkat turns his head so that his stormy gray eyes look into mine. I see the light draining from them with each second that passes. 

"John why?" He moans.

I try to scream. To cry but I cant move. Not even my voice will listen to me.

I see the last of the life leave his body. And hear a final whisper leave his lips. "I thought you loved me..."

All I can do is stand.there and yell and scream and cry in my head.

 

I wake with a jolt after my terrible terror. I run my hand through my sweaty hair and try to quiet my hiccuping sobs. Karkat WASN'T dead. I HAD NOT killed him.

Then I couldn't take it anymore. Despite my exhaustion I pulled myself out of the sweat covered bed and slipped some shoes and my coat on. 

I needed to think. I needed time to sort things out. 

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts as I walked out the door that I didn't notice he blocking red light on my cell phone that was sitting on my dresser, indicating a missed call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably tons of spelling and grammar errors. Please HELP! Any that you notice these next few chapters. Thx guys. ;p


	6. In which John gets 'The Call'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sees his phone... what's the verdict?

I walked until sunlight started to peak over the horizon, and by the time I finally got back home, my thoughts were no less sorted through. My mind was a whirlwind of incoherent grief, anger, and confusion.

I walked back into my bedroom to change into regular clothes when I noticed my phone blinking. I quickly snatched it up.

The caller ID tells me that the hospital called. Last night while I was sleeping. I quickly call the number back. Suddenly exited. Karkat must have woken up. I quickly dial the number back.

"Hello, this is Saint Judah Hospital, how may I help you?" A pleasent woman answer on the third ring.

"Uh, yeah. You guys called me last night but I missed the call. I'm John Egbert. Karkat Vantas's friend." I say stumbling over my words.

"Ok let me just find his doctor and patch you through."

I heard the click of fingers on a clipboard then the buzz of my line being transferred before the doctor comes on the line.

"Hello. Your Karkat's friend?" The doctor asks me.

"Ya. His boyfriend actually, but, well never mind." I fumble.

A silence grows on the line before he finally speaks again.

"I'm sorry to be the one who has to tell you this..." he starts. I suddenly go numb. No this cant be happening. "Your friend. H-he died died last night."

I alsmost drop the phone as unfathomable grief lands on my, pushing to my knees. 

"Before he passed we could hear him mumbling your name over and over. I'm so sorry for your loss."

I drop the phone just then as it all become too much. Hot, burning tears streak down my cheeks. I yell at the top of my lungs like a primal animal, before gibing in to the tears and falling into a ball and gasping for air between the hiccuped sobs that rack my body.

He can't be dead. He CAN'T be. I can't live without him. I LOVED him.

I barely whisper through the tears a promise. I know he's gone, but I hope that maybe wherever he is, he can hear my oath. "I promise he'll pay for this, Karkat. I promise."


	7. In which revenge is served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Karkat's dead. John's got a gun. Someone needs to pay.

In my delerious state nothing could stand on my way. I walked into Karkat's room and sorted through his messy closet till I found his safebox with the .22 pistol inside. I pull it out and load the clip before shoving it in the back of my waistband.

I barely know where I'm going because I can hardly hold onto a thought before it slips from my mind again like sand running between my fingers.

Soon enough I find myself at my college, walking towards the lunch hall/cafe. That's where Eridan would be right now.

I get a few strange glances from other students as I pass but I ignore them, focused on the task at hand. 

I finally reach my destination and I begin to scar. The sea of faces, searching for a peticular purple streaked head. As soon as I spot him, near the edge of the room, I stared forward, pushing kids out of my way, never taking.g my eyes of of him.

I pull out my gun and set he cold barrel against his temple before he even notices my approach. Slowly his head turns to face me and his eyes fill with fear.

"You killed him." I try hoarsley.

"I swear, John, I didn't mean it." He stammers. I note this this is probably the first time he has called me by my name. 

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!" I scream. This causes everyone in the cafe to turn towards me. All hell breaks loose. People are screaming and running but I ignore them. Only me and Eridan matter.

"John, just take it easy." Eridan says slowly

I shake my head. "NO! YOU TAKE IT EASY! YOU CAUSED ALL THIS! YOU WEREN'T SATISFIED WILL JUST TORTURINT ME SO YOU SHOT HIM!"

"It's not like that." Eridan pleads his eyes wide with fear.

"It's ok though." I say with a crazy smile. "Because all you've for all year is TORTURE me. I'm used to it. I am completely FUCKING okay with it." I hiss at him.

"Dude you insane." Eridan replies scrambling backward.

"I AM COMPLETELY FUCKING SANE! YOU'RE THE CRAZY ONE HERE!" My wide eyes glint with a spark of madness.

Suddenly the Caf doors fling open and SWAT file in. Each fixing a red light on my jacket.

"Put down the gun or we'll shoot." Yells one of them at me.

I ignore them though and finish. "But you know what? You commuted your crime. And I'm dealing out your punishment."

At the exact moment I pull the trigger I hear at least at least 20 more guns go off. Wiggins milisecinds.each finds.there target within my chest and I fall to the floor.

Just as the world begins to fade a voice calls to me. "Way to make an exit, fuckass." And I smile as I reach out to embrace Karkat Vantas once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a sad sad end. Sorry but I HAD to do it.  
> Mwahahahahaha! >:]
> 
> Hey guys thx for reading. If you liked it please do tell me. I want advice on what I did good. What I did bad. And new ideas.


End file.
